Someone Like You
by ILoveEclareForever
Summary: Eli is getting married to Julia. They have been fighting a lot. What happens when Eli meets the wedding planner, Clare? Eventually EClare.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my living room, typing my final college essay. I smiled to myself as I finished it. I ran my fingers through my hair; feeling like a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I grabbed my laptop and put it on the dinner table and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. I grabbed an apple and heard a knock at the front door. I walked over and glanced in the peephole. There was a small girl with short, curly hair standing at my door. I opened the door and she smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Clare," She said, holding her hand out to shake mine.

"Uh, Eli," I said, captivated by her blue eyes.

"Is Julia home?" She asked and I shook my head.

"She's at work. Why?" I asked her.

"Oh, that was so stupid of me not to tell you. I'm the wedding planner," She said, smiling.

"Yeah, she won't be home for another half an hour if you want to sit down for a bit," I suggested.

A scarlet blush creeped up her face as she stepped inside the apartment. I took the first bite of my apple as I jumped on the couch.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked, flipping through channels.

She laughed and said, "I don't care." It was awkward to be alone with someone you just met that was as pretty as Clare.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked. She shook her head. "You have pretty eyes," I said to her, before I could stop myself.

She faced me and blushed red again. "Uh, thanks," She said, shyly.

"Eli?" I heard Julia's voice echo through the apartment. I got off the couch and greeted her at the door with a kiss.

"I missed you," I whispered to her and she kissed me again. I could feel her smiling into it. "Clare's here," I said.

"Oh, Clare!" Julia said, hugging her. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Clare said, quietly.

"I hope Eli wasn't hitting on you," Julia joked and I smiled, slithering my arm around her waist.

"Of course not," She said, smiling.

"Why don't we go sit down and talk," Julia suggested and Clare and I followed her over to the couch. I sat on the end with my arm around my fiancé, rubbing her shoulder.

"How many people were you planning on inviting?" Clare asked, pulling folders out of her bag.

"I wanted a small wedding. You know, nothing flashy. Just a couple of friends and family," I said. I saw Julia's green eyes flash with annoyance.

"Oh, Eli. I thought we discussed a big wedding with a lot of people," She said. I smiled but in my head I was screaming.

"Sorry, honey," I said.

"A lot of people?" Clare asked.

"Yeah," Julia nodded.

"When were you planning on having it?" Clare asked.

"I always wanted to get married in the spring," I said.

"Oh. That's funny because we already agreed on a summer wedding," Julia said, smiling at me. She turned to Clare and said, "What about next August?"

"I'm going to go out for a bit. You guys can talk about it because clearly I'm getting in the way," I said, standing up.

"You better not go and smoke," Julia said.

"Of course not," I said, kissing the top of her head and leaving. I sighed when I got out of the apartment. I drove over to the gas station as my first stop. I picked up a box of cigarettes and texted Adam. He agreed to meet me in front of The Dot. I drove over there, clenching my fists against the steering wheel.

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! ****Not really dramatic but whatever. Haha.**

**Review for new chapters? ;D **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Oh and follow me on Twitter.**

**/YoinkDegrassi**

**Do it, you won't ;D**

**THANKS :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh!" I said, walking over to Adam when I saw him. "Julia is pissing me off," I groaned to him.

"How often do you say that?" He said. I opened up the cigarette box and sat on the bench. I lit up and sighed.

"I love her and everything but sometimes she's just makes me want to smack my head on the wall," I said while Adam laughed at me. We had been best friends since high school.

"Yeah, Fiona is the same way. She nags me all the time," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You and Fiona are perfect for each other. Sometimes I think Julia and I won't make it. There's no doubt in my mind that you and Fi are going to die old together," I said, seeing a blush creep up Adam's face. He smiled thinking of his wife. "I don't know if I'm ready to get married," I confessed, looking down.

Adam was deep in thought and then said, "Are you not ready to get married at all or get married to Julia?" My heart started beating fast at the realization.

"It's pathetic that I can't stand the girl I'm going to marry," I said in a daze.

"Don't marry her then," Adam said.

"Dude, I can't just do that. She would kill me," I said.

"Dude, you can't marry someone that you don't want to be with," He said. I took a long drag from my cigarette and my free hand flew up and pulled on my hair out of frustration. "I thought you were quitting," Adam said, nodding towards my hand.

"Are you not part of this conversation? I'm so stressed out right now. I can't deal with trying to quit at the same time," I said.

"Eli?" A tiny voice squeaked out next to me. I looked over and saw Clare.

"Oh, hi," I said. It was awkward. Adam raised an eyebrow at me.

"Someone lied," She teased gesturing towards my cigarette. I groaned and she blushed, knowing she hit a nerve.

"Sorry," I said. "Bad day."

"Why?" She asked me.

"I just finished typing my college essay when you came over and then Julia and everything," I said.

"You're going to college? Where?" She asked me.

"Smithdale. I'm pretty much done though," I said. "Why?"

"I was going to go to college, but my parents didn't have enough money. After they got a divorce, they just didn't care about me anymore. I just got a job helping with weddings and then I got promoted to planner. I don't even believe in marriage. I don't see why I chose this as a job," She said. "Sorry," She said, blushing at her confession.

"Why don't you believe in marriage?" I asked her.

Her eyes flashed with disappointment when she said, "My parents. They fought a lot. They ruined my life. I was all alone all through high school. My sister moved to Kenya. I didn't have friends. All I had was my family and then they just... Left me alone, you know?" She shrugged.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's okay. Eli, I'm sorry for bothering you. I should go," She said, pointing to The Dot. "Julia's waiting for you, by the way. I'll keep the smoking our little secret," She said. I winked at her as she walked inside, blushing.

"Who was that?" Adam asked me.

"The wedding planner," I said.

"Seems like more," He said.

"Or she's just the wedding planner," I said, rolling my eyes at Adam.

"I saw the way you looked at her. You like her, Eli. And she likes you," Adam said. "Look," He whispered, nodding toward The Dot. She was looking at us through the window.

"Okay, she's really pretty. But I'm getting married, Adam," I said.

"You don't like Julia," He said.

"You're right; I love her," I said.

"I don't mean that. I mean, you can't stand her," He said. I sighed and lit another cigarette. "What are you going to do if Julia smells you?" He asked me.

"I'll tell her it was you," I answered, quickly.

"Yeah, then she'll call Fi and tell her I'm smoking again," He said.

"Fine, I'll tell her we went to a bar or something. I can't get caught again."

"Seems like Little Miss Wedding Planner doesn't care if you smoke," Adam looked at me while he spoke.

"Dude, shut up," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose to relieve stress.

"So," I heard Clare's bubbly voice behind me. "I have an hour until my next appointment and I am extremely bored." I watched her slide on the bench right next to me.

**A/N Look at that Review button.**

**I think you need to press it D: **

**;D Subtle, huh?**

**Yeah so thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter. ;D**

**Thank you for readingggggggg ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want to do?" I asked, feeling Adam elbow me. I didn't realize it was so flirty.

"I don't know," Clare said, suddenly shy.

"Oh yeah. Clare this is Adam. Adam this is Clare," I said, introducing them a little too late.

"Hi, Clare," Adam said, smiling.

"Hi," She replied.

"Want to go eat?" I asked them. Clare shrugged and Adam nodded.

"I'm starving," He said.

"I'm good," She said, gesturing to her hand that had a milkshake in it.

"That won't do," I said, standing up and throwing my cigarette on the ground. The followed me inside The Dot to a table with three chairs.

"I'll have a tuna wrap and anything you have that has a lot of garlic," I said to the waiter, Peter. Clare raised an eyebrow at me in confusion. "The smell on my breath," I said, sounding like it was obvious.

"Mhm," She nodded her head. "I'll, uh, have a burger," She said.

"I'll have two burgers and fries with a milkshake," Adam said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What about the smell on your clothes?" Clare asked me when Peter left.

"Hm, I'm thinking that we walked by a group of guys smoking," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Julia isn't that naive, Eli." She said.

"It's worked before," I said. She shook her head and laughed. I jumped, feeling my phone vibrating.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, where the hell are you?" I heard Julia's voice on the other end of the phone. I groaned.

"I'm with Adam," I said.

"Where are you?" She repeated, clearly not accepting the answer I gave her.

"Adam has to go shopping for Fi, so we're at the grocery store. Do you need anything?" I asked her. Adam's glare burned into the side of my head.

"No. Thanks, sweetie. I love you," She said, hanging up the phone.

"Do you always have to drag me into this?" Adam asked.

"Okay, I panicked. What if she found me here with Clare?" I asked him. Clare blushed. "Sorry," I said to her.

"Are you and Julia... Okay?" She asked me.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked. She shook her head.

"She started talking to me about it after you left," She said.

"She doesn't want to marry me?" I asked her, whispering.

"She didn't say that, but she doesn't feel the same way that she used to feel about you," She said.

"That's awesome," I said. Clare looked at me, confused.

"What?" She asked.

"I feel the same exact way," I said. She smiled at me. "What should I do about it?" I asked, leaning closer to Clare, making sure no one overheard.

"I don't know. A lot of people just call off the wedding," She said, matching my movements and moving closer.

Adam coughed, causing us to blush, realizing how close we were. I smirked at her and Adam coughed again. "What?" I asked.

"Just. Sick," Adam said, sneaking a hint into it. He knew I wanted Clare. "The food's here, by the way," He added. I looked at my plate and pushed it away. I faced Clare again.

"So do I break up with Julia?" I asked, turning away from Adam.

"Follow your heart," She said. Her fair skin turned scarlet when our eyes met.

"My heart?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "My heart is telling me something crazy right now. Should I still follow it?"

"Whatever you think is right," She said. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest.

"Whatever I think is right? Or what I know is right?" I said. She looked at me again and blushed.

"Elijah!" I heard Julia's voice. "You liar. I called Fiona and she said Adam came to meet you here," She came to the table and gasped. "Clare?" She said, shocked.

.

.

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Yeaaaaah now it gets interesting lol.**

**Sorry for the... awkwardness? I dunno haha.**

**It's just very badly written in my opinion. I take great pride in my writing lol.**

**Review and tell me what you think. **

**I kinda ended it wierd, I just wanted to post something tonight.**

**So yeah. Thanks for reading and reviewing ;D**


End file.
